Let me be the one Bruderliebe
by xLykosx
Summary: SetoMokuba INZEST! YAOI! Lest einfach selbst XD


Autor: Naomi Naejire

Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Titel: Let me be the one - Verbotene Gefühle

Warnings: YAOI!, INZEST!, LEMON!, Seto x Mokuba ( Nur erwähnt: Yami x Yugi, Odion x Marik, Joey x Mai )

Disclaimer: Das übliche eben. Die Charaktere aus Yu-Gi-Oh! gehören –leider- nicht mir -- Ich borge sie lediglich als Mittel zum Zweck für meine Fanfictions. augenroll

Diese Songfic ( Song: Let me be the one - Sasha ) widme ich allen Fans des Couples SetoxMokuba -.- Es sei euch von ganzem Herzen gegönnt. gg

Tja, was soll ich noch groß sagen? Das Couple Seto/Mokuba ist mit Yami/Yugi und Odion/Marik das Beste in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Rest sux! -o-

Seto ist 18, Mokuba 14, also wie im Anime eben drop Und wer glaubt, dass Mokuba mit 14 noch zu jung für eine Beziehung ist, der möge sich selbst einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Wann wart ihr zum ersten Mal verliebt? Na? Bestimmt nicht erst mit 16. So, nun wäre auch das geklärt. --

Hab einige Doujinshis zu dem beliebten Couple gesehen --- Und vor allem BILDER –OO- ( mein Dank übrigens an eiko-salia wink Die Bilder sind grandios!!! sabber )

Diese zwei Sparten der Fanwerke haben mich mitunter zu dieser Fanfiction inspiriert.

Die Grenze zwischen Bruderschaft und Liebe bei Seto und Mokuba ist in der Tat SEHR dünn, wenn nicht schon gar nicht mehr existent löl XD Daher ist eine FF zu dem Pairing mehr als überfällig fg(obwohl, wenn ich es recht bedenke, es gibt eigentlich mehr als genug FFs zu dem Couple -Ó.Ò-() ...... ... ... ach, was solls. Dann kann eine mehr nicht schaden XD )

Kontakte zu Fans des Couples wären willkommen ---. Aber davon gibt es ja mehr als genug, ist ja auch kein Wunder -.- Würde mich auch sehr über Bilder zu dem Couple Seto/Mokuba freuen. Schickt sie bitte an meine o.g. E-Mail-Adresse. Ich bin dankbar über jedes Pic zu dem klasse Couple! bettel

So, genug der endlosen Worte, enjoy! -.-

... - gedacht

„ ... " - gesprochen

Mokuba sah ungeduldig aus dem Fenster ihres großen Wohnzimmers. Es war ein Frühlingsspätnachmittag.

Gleich würde er wieder da sein, endlich, nach seiner 4-wöchigen Geschäftsreise. Endlich kommt er wieder nach Hause! Wie sehr habe ich ihn vermisst! ... Seto.... 

Der schwarzhaarige junge Kaiba schaute auf den großen Hof vor ihrer Villa. Aber sein großer Bruder war immer noch nicht zu sehen.

Wo bleibt er nur?... Gab es auf seiner Rückreise vielleicht einen Zwischenfall?.... 

Der jüngere Kaiba begann langsam, sich große Sorgen zu machen.

Immerhin war Seto die einzigste noch lebende Person seiner Familie. Sein ein und alles.

Mokuba begann sich zu fragen, was er tun würde, wenn sein Bruder plötzlich nicht mehr wäre.

Ich weiß es nicht... ich kann mir ein Leben ohne meinen Bruder einfach nicht vorstellen... wo wäre ich wohl, wenn ich ihn nicht hätte?... Oh Bruder, komm bitte schnell nach Hause... 

Plötzlich fuhr eine große schwarze Limousine in den Hof.

Seto! 

Mokuba rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen nach unten in die Eingangshalle, um seinen großen Bruder zu empfangen.

Als er ankam, trat der junge Chef der Kaiba Corporation auch schon ein.

„Seto!" rief Mokuba freudig und fiel seinem Bruder in die Arme, die dieser erwartungsvoll ausgebreitet hatte als er seinen Bruder zu sehen bekam.

„Mokuba... schön, dich zu sehen, mein Kleiner", kam Setos sanfte Antwort.

Der 14-Jährige atmete den vertrauten Duft Setos ein, schmiegte sich an seinen kräftigen Körper und klammerte sich an ihn als wollte er seinen großen Bruder niemals wieder loslassen.

Seto Kaiba war nur seinem Bruder gegenüber so sanft, das wusste Mokuba allzu gut.

Er wusste auch genau wie sein großer Bruder fühlte, was in ihm vorging. Sie waren eben _ein_ Fleisch und Blut.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Seto. Bitte lass mich nie wieder so lange alleine, mein großer Bruder!" flüsterte der 14-Jährige mit flehender Stimme.

Seto wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück und legte seine Hände an die Wangen seines kleinen Bruders. „Hey. Das hört sich ja fast an als wäre ich eine Ewigkeit fort gewesen."

„So kam es mir auch vor", kam Mokubas fast schon trotzige Reaktion. Dann wich er zurück. „Du musst bestimmt total erschöpft sein, Seto. Komm, lass uns erst mal was essen."

Seto stand wieder aufrecht hin. Essen war jetzt eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Er hatte ziemlichen Hunger.

Das Essen schmeckte zu Hause einfach am besten, musste auch ein Seto Kaiba feststellen. Zuhause war eben ein Ort, an den man immer wieder zurückkommen konnte.

Mokuba saß ihm gegenüber und aß mit großem Appetit seine Portion der Reisbällchen. „Wie war deine Geschäftsreise?"

„Ziemlich stressig. Von einem Ort zum anderen, kaum Zeit zum Ausruhen. Ist wegen den Parks, die wir errichten wollen", kam Setos erschöpfte Antwort. Dann nahm er wieder einen Bissen.

„Du solltest zurückschalten, sonst macht dich die ganze Arbeit irgendwann kaputt", sagte Mokuba mit trauriger Miene.

Seto schaute ihn an und schluckte seinen Bissen, bevor er einen gereizten Ton anschlug. „Mokuba... Woher, glaubst du, kommt unser Geld? Ich tue das alles nur für uns beide. Damit es uns gutgeht! Ich arbeite nur für _uns _!"

„Das weiß ich doch!" kam Mokubas Antwort in ebenfalls barscherem Ton. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass deine Gesundheit darunter leidet! Verstehst du das nicht, Seto?"

Der ältere Kaiba schaute wortlos in seinen Teller. Sein jüngerer Bruder hatte recht.

Mokubas Stimme war jetzt nur noch leise zu vernehmen: "Seto... ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich...."

Dann begannen Tränen, sich ihre Wege über die Wangen des 14-Jährigen zu bahnen. „Du bist alles, was ich habe, mein Bruder... Bitte versuche doch, meine Angst zu verstehen... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ohne dich zu sein..."

Das gab Seto Kaiba den Rest. Er konnte alles überwinden, aber seinen Bruder weinen oder leiden zu sehen, konnte er nicht ertragen. Sofort stand er auf und mit wenigen Schritten war er bei seinem jüngeren Bruder und kniete sich vor ihn. Dann zog er Mokuba wortlos in seine Arme zu sich herunter.

„Es tut mir leid... bitte hör auf zu weinen, Mokuba... ich bin zur Zeit einfach zu sehr gestresst.... Ich wollte nicht so aggressiv sein..."

Setos leise Worte beruhigten Mokuba und er hörte auf zu weinen und blieb einfach gegen seinen großen Bruder gelehnt.

Beide genossen die Wärme des anderen, den vertrauten Körperduft, das regelmäßige Atmen.

Schließlich unterbrach Mokuba die Stille, immer noch fest an seinen Bruder gedrückt.

„Seto?"

„Hm?"

„Möchtest du nicht Urlaub machen?"

Seto seufzte. „Scheint, den hab ich ziemlich nötig."

„Und ab wann könntest du dir Urlaub nehmen?"

„Sollte es mir jemand verbieten können? Wir _werden_ einfach gehen. "

Mokuba stutzte. Ô.Ó „Wir?"

„Ja. Wir beide."

Mokuba wich soweit zurück, dass er in Setos eisblaue Augen sehen konnte. „Nur wir beide zusammen?"

Seto nickte leicht.

„Und wohin?"

„Das darfst du dir aussuchen."

„Im Ernst? Wow.... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Mokuba war hin und weg von der Tatsache, einmal mit seinem Bruder alleine in den Urlaub zu gehen. Und dass die Idee so spontan kommen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Alles, war er tun konnte, war Seto sein schönstes Lächeln zu schenken. „Danke, Seto... ich hab mir schon so lange gewünscht, mit dir zusammen alleine in den Urlaub zu gehen... Ich freue mich sehr, Bruder!"

Seto Kaiba musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es freute ihn sehr in seinem Herzen, dass sein Bruder wieder lächelte. Und es bedeutete ihm alles. Weil Mokuba alles war, was ihm geblieben war von seiner Familie, die sie beide so grausam verstoßen hatte und von der beide nicht wussten, ob sie überhaupt noch lebten.

Und Mokuba war auch die einzigste Person, die wusste, wie er sich fühlte und was in ihm vorging.

Sein jüngerer Bruder war sein Schatz, den er behüten musste wie sein eigenes Leben. Weil mit Mokuba sonst alles, was er bisher aufgebaut hatte, verschwinden würde und keinen Sinn mehr hätte.

Weil ich alles für ihntue... für meinen Bruder... und ich möchte, dass er glücklich ist. 

You are all I ever need

an I still wonder what I'd be.

Without you to hold me

when I call

would I be anything at all.

Seto stand wieder auf und strich Mokuba durch die Haare.

„Ich werde noch meine E-Mails abrufen gehen... Du kannst ja solange überlegen, wo wir unseren Urlaub verbringen werden."

Der jüngere Kaiba nickte schnell. „Ich werde ein Bad nehmen. Dann wird mir bestimmt was einfallen", schlug er vor.

Dann ging er zur Treppe und verschwand einen Stock höher.

Als Seto mit dem Beantworten der E-Mails fertig war, seufzte er und erhob sich von seinem Chefsessel.

Von morgens bis abends, von 8.00-8.00 Uhr, von Frühjahr bis Winter, tagaus, tagein, immer wollte jemand etwas bezüglich seiner Firma von ihm.

Und wenn nicht geschäftlich, dann waren da ja noch diese unzähligen Mädchen, die hinter seinem Geld her waren und deshalb seine Freundin werden wollten. Sie alle waren so einfach zu durchschauen.

Doch Seto Kaiba hatte keine Lust auf einen Partner, der nur darauf wartete, bis er, Kaiba, einen tödlichen Unfall hatte und der Partner dann das Geld als Erbe haben konnte. Im Übrigen hatte er für den Sterbefall alles seinem Bruder vermacht. Wenn sie das wüssten, wie viele würden dann noch vor der Tür stehen? , dachte er zynisch. Doch er wusste, es gab Menschen, die für den _Moment _lebten. Und gerade diese Mädchen wären dann noch vor seiner Tür und würden weiterhin warten. Aber was kümmerte es ihn.

Der junge Chef der Kaiba Corporation fasste sich in den Nacken. Seine Verspannungen taten weh und schränkten die Beweglichkeit seines Halses teilweise ein.

Eine ausgiebige Dusche würde ihm jetzt sicherlich gut tun. Und da er wusste, dass Mokuba immer gerner in dem Badezimmer seines großen Bruders badete als in seinem eigenen, ging er auch davon aus, dass sein kleiner Bruder mittlerweile fertig mit dem Baden sein musste.

Der 18-Jährige vermutete, dass Mokuba auch in seinem Bett schlief, wenn er unterwegs war. Zumindest kicherte Mokuba immer, wenn er ihn darauf ansprach.

Langsam ging Seto Kaiba den langen Flur entlang. Durch die Flurfenster fiel rötliches Abendlicht und zauberte orangene Vierecke auf den Boden, auf dem der 18-Jährige lief.

Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, und Seto hätte ihn sicherlich genossen, wenn er nicht im Flugzeug sitzen hätte müssen, um den langen Heimweg hinter sich zu bringen.

Das Leben war eben kein Zuckerschlecken, vor allem wenn man mit 18 bereits eine ganze Firma zu leiten hatte, so wie er. Er war wohl der jüngste Firmenchef über eine Milliarden-Firma Japans.

Schließlich blieb Seto vor dem Bad stehen und öffnete die Türe.

Warme, feuchte Luft streifte seine Wangen als er den Raum betrat. Die weißen Wände des großen Raumes schimmerten mit dem orangenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch die Fenster fiel, um die Wette. Sie hatten ein schönes Zuhause, wurde dem 18-Jährigen wieder in den Sinn gerufen.

Das Planschen von Wasser ließ Seto plötzlich irritiert umherschauen.

Als seine Augen die große Badewanne streiften, blieb sein Blick an Mokuba hängen, der immer noch badete.

Weißer Schaum bedeckte den 14-Jährigen fast bis zum Hals und es roch dezent nach Freesien.

Eben wollte Seto noch fragen, für welches Urlaubsziel sich sein Bruder nun entschieden hatte, dann ihm blieb jedes Wort im Hals stecken als Mokuba sich aus dem Wasser erhob und ein Handtuch nahm. OO

Der Schaum lief an den Konturen von Mokubas Körper herunter und gab nach und nach jede Stelle frei, die die Augen des Älteren gierig fassen konnten.

Mokuba hatte sich verändert; und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nahm Seto Kaiba jeden Zentimeter des Körpers seines Bruders bewusst wahr. Sicher, er hatte Mokuba schon oft nackt gesehen. Aber nun war etwas _anders_, Seto Kaiba wusste nur nicht, _was_.

Mokuba war nicht mehr der unschuldige kleine Junge, den zu beschützen sich der 18-Jährige immer geschworen hatte, nein, er war herangewachsen. Sein Körper war markanter geworden, _erwachsener_.

Er hatte keine breiten Schultern oder gar Muskeln bekommen, und trotzdem prahlte der Körper des 14-Jährigen damit, erwachsener geworden zu sein.

Mokubas helle Haut glänzte und unterstrich seinen schlanken, zierlichen Körper umso mehr, seine runden Hüften und seine schlanken Beine. Sein Po war rund und knackig und zeugte zweifelsfrei davon, dass der 14-Jährige ein heranwachsender junger Mensch war. ( A/N: . XD sabber )

Seto stand da wie versteinert und war jedes weiteren Wortes und gar jeder Handlung beraubt als er nur immer und immer wieder den schönen Körper seines kleinen Bruders mustern konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob Mokuba sich tatsächlich so verändert hatte oder ob nur er selbst seinen Bruder so anders wahrnahm. Er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Mokuba die Präsenz einer Person im Raum und bedeckte sich hektisch mit dem großen Duschtuch, bevor erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Oh! ... Seto! ... Tut mir leid, ich hatte dich gar nicht bemerkt. Bist du schon lange hier?"

Ertappt lief der 18-Jährige rot an und schaute verlegen zu Boden. „N-Nein, nein. Ich bin eben erst hereingekommen. Ich ... ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, für welches Ziel du dich entschieden hast, damit ich Bescheid weiß."

Mokuba wunderte sich im Stillen, warum Seto so stotterte und ihm nicht in die Augen schauen konnte, denn das war ja nun wirklich nicht Setos sonst so kalte Art, doch dann lächelte der schwarzhaarige Junge. „Ich habe mich entschieden, und zwar würde ich gerne nach Hawaii, wenn das auch in deinem Sinne ist, großer Bruder."

Seto nickte schnell. „Und wann soll es losgehen?"

„Hmmm... wie wäre es mit in zwei Tagen? Dann ist das Packen nicht so stressig."

Der ältere Kaiba nickte abermals. „Okay... Uhm... Ich geh dann jetzt zu Bett."

Und bevor sein Bruder noch etwas sagen konnte, war Seto auch schon wieder aus dem Badezimmer verschwunden und ließ einen völlig irritierten und total verwirrten Mokuba zurück. ... ?! ... Was in aller Welt sollte denn _die_ Nummer jetzt...? Ó.Ò?

Seto ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Was in aller Welt ist da vorhin in mich gefahren?! , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er hatte sich für einen Moment lang gefragt, wie es wäre, seinen _Bruder_ zu berühren. Und zwar nicht einfach nur so, sondern _erotisch _!

Verdammt, was habe ich mir dabei eigentlich gedacht! , rügte er sich im Stillen. Zur Hölle, wir sind _GESCHWISTER_!!!! 

Der braunhaarige junge Firmenchef schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er musste sich getäuscht haben. Seine Gefühle hatten ihm bestimmt einen Streich gespielt. Er, Seto Kaiba, liebte seinen Bruder, sicher. Aber nicht SEXUELL!

Er versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Doch dann sah er wieder Mokubas Körper vor sich und er riss die Augen auf. Hatten ihm seine Gefühle etwa doch keinen Streich gespielt?

Er tat es kurzerhand als eine seiner kurzen Launen ab. Wer hatte denn _keine_ verbotene Gedanken?

Meine Güte, ich sollte nicht so naiv sein! Gedanken heißen ja nicht gleich, dass ich das Ganze in die _Tat_ umsetzen werde! 

Er drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Sie stiegen abends aus ihrem Privatjet.

Mokuba reckte und streckte sich. Der lange Flug war trotz dem ganzen Luxus anstrengend gewesen. Und wie viele Stunden sie geflogen waren, wusste der 14-Jährige auch nicht. Er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Es war einfach nur lang gewesen und er hatte wohl die meiste Zeit des Fluges geschlafen.

Doch was er sah, entschädigte ihn für all die anstrengende Zeit im Jet. Hawaii war überwältigend!

„Seto! Schau dich um... hättest du je gedacht, dass Hawaii so schöne Strände hat?"

Der 18-Jährige, der gerade ebenfalls den Jet verlassen hatte, schaute sich um.

Wohin sein Blick auch reichte, überall war weißer Strand. Das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres, das immer und immer wieder versuchte, das Gras zu berühren, das in einiger Entfernung war, war ungemein beruhigend.

Die Sonne, die bereits tief stand, hatte den ganzen Himmel in leuchtendes Rot getaucht und das Meer in pures, schimmerndes Gold.

Es war fast wie in einem wunderschönen Bilderbuch.

„Hawaii ist in der Tat beeindruckend", kam schließlich die Antwort des 18-Jährigen.

Dann schaute er nach links, wo in einiger Entfernung eine Herberge stand. Sie war nicht groß; sie würden viel Zeit füreinander haben, ohne viele lästige andere Urlauber, die ihnen auf den Senkel gehen konnten und den Strand fast zum Bersten brachten mit Liegestühlen.

„Bringt unser Gepäck in die Herberge!" wies Seto die Angestellten an, die noch ihren letzten Dienst tun mussten, bevor sie wieder zurück nach Japan fliegen durften. Es sollte ein Urlaub sein ohne ihre Angestellten.

Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden Kaiba Brüder auf der Veranda der Herberge und aßen die letzten Bissen ihrer hawaiischen (A/N: Gibt's das Wort überhaupt? --() ) fruchtigen Spezialitäten.

Sie genossen die Aussicht auf das weite Meer und den dünnen roten Streifen, das letzte Aufbäumen der Sonne bevor sie voll im Meer versank.

Mokuba seufzte zufrieden. „Es ist so wunderschön hier... ich bereue es keinesfalls, Hawaii ausgesucht zu haben. Die Menschen hier sind so freundlich."

Seto nickte zustimmend. Auch ihn hatte Hawaii mitgenommen. Die Menschen hier waren alle so zuvorkommend und freundlich. Außerdem fühlte er sich schon jetzt besser und aus dem Alltagstrott befreit. Die frische Luft, der sanfte Wind und das leise Rauschen des Meeres verliehen ihm eine tiefe Ruhe.

Dann stand der 18-Jährige auf. „Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang am Strand?"

Mokuba lächelte. „Gern." Damit erhob sich der Jüngere ebenfalls und sie gingen zum Strand und liefen dort teils mit den Füßen im Wasser.

Der Sand unter den Füßen und das kalte Wasser, das ihre Füße streichelte, ließ beide nachdenklich werden und sie gaben sich wortlos den Gedanken hin, wie sie ihren Urlaub gestalten würden. Es war keine Spur von daheim in ihren Köpfen. Endlich konnten sie abschalten von all dem Stress, den Duellen, die Seto immer bestreiten musste, den ganzen alltäglichen Arbeiten, dem Trott des Alltages.

Schließlich waren sie außer Sichtweite der Herberge. Viele Palmen verdeckten ihre Sicht auf das Gebäude.

Mokuba ließ sich träge in den warmen Sand fallen.

„Herrlich, einfach wunderbar", stellte er vergnügt fest.

Seto blieb neben seinem Bruder stehen und betrachtete den anbrechenden tiefschwarzen Sternenhimmel.

Mokuba schaute ihn neugierig an. „Was denkst du gerade?"

Der 18-Jährige schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Jüngeren an. „Ist nichts. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Mokuba betrachtete Seto verwundert. Irgendwie verhielt sich sein großer Bruder seit zwei Tagen... seltsam.

Eben ungewohnt. Doch er konnte es nicht genau definieren. Seto war nicht mehr so gefasst wie er sonst war.

Der 14-Jährige fragte sich, woran es wohl lag. Hatte Seto vielleicht zuviel Stress gehabt? Oder war etwas schlimmes vorgefallen, von dem Mokuba nichts wissen durfte? War irgendetwas passiert, das ihrer Firma schadete? Hatte Seto eine Freundin und verschwieg seinem Bruder deren Existenz?

Beim letzten Gedanken verspürte der jüngere Kaiba einen tiefen Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Seto? Und eine Freundin haben? Er wusste, dass Seto bisher noch keinen Partner gehabt hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er jetzt doch jemand gefunden hatte?

Mokuba setzte sich ruckartig auf. Mit einem Mal fühlte er tiefe Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Und Hilflosigkeit.

Er wollte nicht, dass Seto eine Freundin hatte. Aber selbst wenn dies der Fall wäre... ... was kann ich denn schon daran ändern?... Ich kann ihm doch nicht verbieten, einen Partner zu haben! Das wäre ziemlich egoistisch. 

„Seto?"

„Hm?"

Sag mal... hast du jemanden kennengelernt auf deiner Geschäftsreise?"

Seto schaute seinen kleinen Bruder verwundert an. „Ja... ich habe einige Menschen kennengelernt."

„Ich meine... uhm... hast du ein Mädchen getroffen, das dir gefällt?" druckste der 14-Jährige herum.

„Nein. Und selbst wenn, die Weiber sind doch eh alle hinter meinem Geld her!", kam Setos bissige Antwort.

Mokuba atmete innerlich auf. Sein Bruder hatte also keine Freundin. Aber warum in aller Welt tat ihm allein schon der Gedanke daran so sehr weh?

Der schwarzhaarige Junge versuchte sich vorzustellen wie Seto ein fremdes Mädchen küsste. Und er fühlte sich sofort mies dabei! Die Gedanken waren wie Dolchstiche mitten in sein Herz, so als würde ihm jemand einen Faustschlag verpassen.

Mokuba wusste mit diesen Gefühlen nicht umzugehen und stand auf. Warum nur konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Seto mit jemand anderem zu sehen? Was in aller Welt wäre daran denn auch verkehrt? Er wusste, dass er eigentlich glücklich sein musste, wenn Seto jemanden fürs Leben finden würde.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge versuchte, sich über seinen Bezug zu seinem großen Bruder klar zu werden. Vergeblich. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus seinen Gefühlen.

Schließlich schaute Mokuba wieder Seto an, der immer noch vertieft darin war, den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten.

Der 14-Jährige begann unwillkürlich, seinen großen Bruder eindringlicher zu mustern.

Seto hatte einen durchtrainierten Körper, der sich auch durch seine Kleidung hindurch abzeichnete.

Mokubas Blick blieb bei den eisblauen kalten Augen des älteren Jungen hängen, die gen Himmel gerichtet waren.

Setos Augen hatten den schwarzhaarigen Jungen schon immer fasziniert (A/N: wen bitte nicht? XD ) und er wurde auch jetzt wieder von diesen kalten Augen in ihren Bann gezogen.

Plötzlich fing sein Herz an, höher zu schlagen und er fühlte, dass seine Wangen heiß wurden. Und der 14-Jährige konnte nichts weiter tun als sich immer weiter in den blauen Augen seines Bruders zu verlieren. Es war fast wie eine Sucht.

Dann, aus dem Nichts heraus, drehte Seto plötzlich den Kopf zu seinem Bruder. „Was ist? Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?"

Erschrocken schüttelte Mokuba den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... ich meine... uhm... ach, vergiss es!"

Damit lief der jüngere Kaiba scheinbar unbefangen den Strand entlang. „Fang mich, Seto!"

Seto schaute ihm erst verdutzt hinterher und wunderte sich, was das jetzt sollte, doch dann rannte er seinem Bruder nach, den Wind als Begleiter, der ihm ums Gesicht wehte und ihm wortlos versicherte, dass es okay sei, hier zu sein und einfach mal nur abzuschalten.

Sie rannten beide ein großes Stück am Meer entlang und Seto gab sich keine große Mühe, seinen Bruder zu fangen, da dies ohnehin ein Kinderspiel wäre. Mokuba war kleiner und dementsprechend langsamer als sein großer Bruder.

Doch schließlich holte er Mokuba ein, packte ihn mit beiden Händen und drückte ihn an sich und beide stolperten. Sie fielen als Folge in den weichen Sand.

Stille.

Beide blieben einen langen Moment in ihren Positionen liegen.

Da Seto zum großen Teil auf Mokuba lag, konnte er das schnelle Atmen seines Bruders hören, fühlte wie der schmale Körper seines kleinen Bruders bebte und nach Luft rang.

Sanft fasste er den 14- Jährigen an der Schulter und wich gerade so weit zurück, dass Mokuba sich zu ihm herumdrehen konnte.

Sie schauten sich wortlos in die Augen.

Mokubas Atmen verringerte sich keineswegs. Das Blut schoss in seine Wangen. Seto... was... 

Setos Atem stockte nun auch, denn ihm kamen die Erinnerungen an Mokubas nackten Körper sehr wohl wieder.

Und dass sein 14-jähriger Bruder unter ihm lag, machte die ganze Situation auch nicht besser.

Eigentlich wollte der 18-Jährige etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht, was. Das hier war wie keiner ihrer vertrauten Momente zuvor sonst. Es war _anders_.

Doch Seto verstieß den Gedanken, der sich gerade in seinem Hinterkopf festigen wollte, schnell wieder.

Er hoffte, dass wenigstens Mokuba etwas sagte, doch sein Bruder schien ebenfalls der Sprache beraubt zu sein. Er lag einfach nur regungslos unter seinem großen Bruder und schien zu warten.

Aber auf _was _? Was erwartet er gerade von mir, das ich tun soll?!? fragte sich der brünette 18-Jährige nervös.

Sometimes I wonder

what a fool I've been.

Mokuba machte nicht gerade den Eindruck als wolle er Seto dazu auffordern, von ihm runterzugehen. Offensichtlich bemerkte der 14-Jährige ebenfalls, dass dieser Moment hier nicht gewöhnlich war, denn der schwarzhaarige Junge ließ die Augen auf Halbmast fallen und schwieg weiter, schien immer noch in Erwartung.

Seto Kaiba hatte nie auf etwas verzichten müssen; alles, was er haben wollte, bekam er ohne Probleme.

Und so reizte ihn der Gedanke, der ihn nun überkam, mehr als alles andere ihn je reizen konnte.

Weil es etwas Verbotenes war. Und weil er dafür alles, was er im Leben zusammen mit seinem Bruder aufgebaut hatte, aufs Spiel setzte. Wegen einem einzigen Moment.

Er hob langsam die Hand und strich Mokuba zärtlich eine Strähne seiner glänzenden schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sein Bruder wehrte ihm nicht und schaute ihn nur weiter mit seinem unschuldigen Blick an.

Seto wusste, dass ihm verboten war zu tun, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf spukte und dass ihn sein Bruder deswegen hassen und vielleicht sogar Abscheu empfinden würde, aber eben _weil_ es etwas Verbotenes war, hatte der 18-Jährige den Drang, es zu tun. Obwohl es _falsch _war. Aber...

... du machst mich wahnsinnig, Bruder... warum hast du dich so verändert.... warum muss ich ständig an dich denken... ? 

Der 18-Jährige wusste es nicht. Er wusste seit eben nur eines sicher: dass sein jüngerer Bruder ihm jeglichen Verstand geraubt hatte. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun; sein Bruder machte ihn wahnsinnig; er brachte Setos Gefühle und Gedanken komplett durcheinander, wie er es noch nie zuvor irgendwie erlebt hatte.

Der 18-Jährige ließ seine Hand über Mokubas Wange streicheln und seine Finger kamen gefährlich in die Nähe der Lippen des 14-Jährigen.

Mokuba spürte sehr wohl, wie angespannt sein großer Bruder gerade war und wurde unsicher.

Er wollte etwas sagen, Seto ansprechen, doch als er die warme Hand seines Bruders auf seiner Wange spürte, war sein Wille gebrochen.

Er schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Handfläche Setos und berührte sie unbeabsichtigt mit den Lippen.

Seto versteifte sich daraufhin abrupt.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich Mokubas Lippen so weich und so sanft anfühlen würden. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Besser als irgend etwas auf der Welt sich sonst anfühlen konnte. Und das machte den 18-Jährigen wild auf _mehr_. Er wollte mehr von Mokuba.

Sein Herz begann wie wild in der Brust zu rasen und er fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, die rapide zunahm.

Es war etwas, das der junge Firmenchef noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er Mokubas Hand auf seiner eigenen und schaute seinen Bruder prüfend an.

Mokubas Blick war voller Güte, so warmherzig und liebevoll. Die dunklen Augen des 14-Jährigen schienen Seto alles zu vergeben, was er an Schlechtem tat oder tun würde. Der Jüngere schien die Unschuld in sich zu hüten.

Er war das Gegenteil von seinem großen Bruder. Während Seto kaltherzig, grausam und arrogant war, war Mokuba das klare Gegenteil, der ausgleichende Pol, der alles ins rechte Lot leitete, wenn sein großer Bruder über die Strenge schlug.

Sie ergänzten sich beide wie sonst wohl kaum jemand auf der Welt.

Und vielleicht war gerade das auch ein mitverantwortlicher Faktor, warum Seto sich zu seinem Bruder hingezogen fühlte wie zu sonst niemandem.

Ja... weil wir immer eins in allem waren ... schon unser ganzes Leben lang... 

Please open up your arms

and let me in.

Seto ließ einen Finger über die Lippen seines Bruders streichen.

Mokuba gebot ihm wieder keinen Einhalt. Statt dessen öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ den Jungen über ihm gewähren.

Er fühlte Setos zitternde Hand an seiner Wange, dann einen seiner Finger auf seinen Lippen.

Der 14-Jährige wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Einerseits wusste er, dass es nicht normal war, dass Geschwister _so_ etwas taten. Doch andererseits fühlte es sich gut an. _Zu_ gut!

Kann es sein, dass er... dass er mich gerade vielleicht gar nicht als Bruder sieht...? Mokuba wusste es nicht. Er wusste im Moment eigentlich _gar_ nichts- außer dass sich das, was Seto gerade tat, wunderbar anfühlte.

Er strich seinem großen Bruder sanft über die Hand und lächelte.

Doch Seto starrte ihn nur an und lächelte nicht zurück wie sonst. Statt dessen beugte er sich zögernd, nur ein Stück, zu seinem Bruder nach unten, sodass sie jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten.

Er konnte nicht anders; er wusste nicht wie um ihn geschah. Er wollte Mokuba küssen. Und egal wie viel dagegen sprach oder was es für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte, er _musste_ es einfach tun. Sonst würde er wahnsinnig werden.

Chorus:

A haaaa

Let me be the one for you

A haaaa

Let me be the one for you

Mokuba kapierte sofort, dass diese Nähe Setos nur eines bedeuten konnte.

Und dann stieg auch in ihm plötzlich eine unglaubliche Hitze auf, die sein Herz zum Rasen brachte als würde er einen Marathon-Lauf absolvieren.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge beugte sich etwas nach oben und sah seinem Bruder in die Augen. Doch er traute sich nicht, mehr zu tun und blieb in seiner Position.

Seto hingegen war entschlossener und wusste, was er wollte. Er schaute seinem Bruder tief in die Augen, um von diesen das Einverständnis für etwas zu holen, wovon sie beide wussten, dass es falsch und verboten war.

Und er bekam es. Mokubas Blick war gefügig, er vertraute Seto völlig.

Der 18-Jährige ließ seine Augenlider zur Hälfte fallen und beugte sich weiter vor. Er spürte Mokubas flachen, schnellen Atem, seine Anspannung vor dem, was nun kommen würde.

Doch Seto konnte und wollte nicht zurück. Zu lange hatte er bereits in seinen verbotenen Gedanken verharrt.

Er ließ seine Hand zu Mokubas Wange wandern und zog ihn sanft in seine Richtung, während er selbst den restlichen kurzen Weg zu den weichen, warmen Lippen des 14-Jährigen tat.

Er konnte die erste minimale Berührung von Mokubas Lippen fühlen, ... als sie beide plötzlich aufgrund einer fremden Stimme auseinander fuhren.

„Aloha!" tönte die freundliche weibliche Stimme neben ihnen.

Seto war wie aus einer Hypnose gerissen und schaute die junge Frau perplex an.

Es war eine typische hawaiische ( A/N: --() ) dunkelhäutige Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und knapper, schriller Bikini-Bekleidung.

Sie lächelte die beiden sichtlich ertappten Brüder überfreundlich an und hängte ihnen daraufhin jeweils einen bunten Blumenkranz um den Hals.

„Can I do something for you?"

Setos Blick hatte nun einen ziemlichen Touch von Das-kann-ja-jetzt-wohl-nicht-wahr-sein,-oder?. „Nein! Nothing, darnit! Leave us alone!" kam seine verärgerte Antwort und er nahm den Blumenkranz von seinem Hals und warf ihn weg, woraufhin ihn das Mädchen verängstigt anstarrte.

„I am sorry! I didn't want to disturb you!" brachte sie in gebrochenem englisch hervor, dann rannte sie weg und ließ die beiden Brüder, die das nicht weiter kümmerte, alleine.

Mokuba sprang auf. Sein Herz raste immer noch wie wild und seine Wangen mussten förmlich rot leuchten. Schnell entledigte auch er sich der Blumenkette.

„Uhm... gehen wir in die Herberge zurück. Es ist spät", brachte der 14-Jährige mit unsicherem Ton hervor und wagte es dabei nicht, Seto auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu schenken. Er fühlte sich einfach nur mies. Undschuldig.

Seto erhob sich ebenfalls, jedoch langsamer. Im Moment war er unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er verdrängte seinen Wunsch, der nach wie vor bestand.

Beide liefen schweigend zur Herberge zurück und gingen in ihre Zimmer, ohne auch nur eine Wort aneinander zu verlieren oder sich auch nur anzusehen. Sie hatten beide Angst vor dem Blick, der verriet: 'Du hast Schande über die Kaiba Familie gebracht! Du bist nicht _normal_ !'

Mokuba warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster des großen Zimmers, durch das fahles Mondlicht fiel.

Er ließ das vorhin Geschehene Revue passieren.

Wir... wir hätten uns um ein Haar _geküsst_ ! Wir, GESCHWISTER! ... Ihm wurde mehr und mehr klar, was für eine Handlung sein Bruder und er um ein Haar begangen hätten und was für Folgen dies für sie hätte haben können.

Was, wenn er mich nach dem Kuss gehasst hätte, weil ich damit einverstanden war, etwas abnormales zu tun?... Hätte er mich verstoßen?... Oder mich als seinen Bruder verworfen?... Was hätte er getan? 

Doch zugleich musste der 14-Jährige sich eines eingestehen: er hatte es _gewollt_ . Er hatte es gewollt, von seinem eigenen Bruder geküsst zu werden. Er hätte es zugelassen, diese Handlung stillschweigend geduldet!

Scham stieg in dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen wegen diesem Wunsch auf. Wie kann ich mich nur von meinen eigenen Bruder küssen lassen wollen?! Was habe ich mir dabei eigentlich nur gedacht?! Bin ich nicht normal...? 

Ein Wort fing plötzlich an, dunkle Schatten über sein Gemüt zu ziehen. Es war das eine Wort, das eine der schlimmsten Handlungen darstellte und von niemandem gerne in den Mund genommen wurde, weil keiner über so eine Schande reden wollte: INZEST.

Mokuba hatte im Religionsunterricht sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Inzest Liebe unter engsten Blutsverwandten darstellte, die sexueller Natur war. Entweder die Liebe zwischen einem Elternteil und seinem Kind oder die Liebe zwischen _Geschwistern _. Und dass so ein Vergehen in alter, mosaischer Zeit mit dem Tod bestraft wurde. Weil es etwas _widernatürliches_ war.

Mokubas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ihm wurde so unsagbar schwer ums Herz.

Wenn es wirklich etwas so schlimmes ist... warum fühlt es sich dann so gut an? Warum nur? Die Tränen liefen ihm langsam aus seinen großen Augen und ließen feuchte Markierungen auf den Wangen zurück.

Der 14-Jährige fühlte sich emotional hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wusste er, dass es falsch war, seinen Bruder zu wollen. Weil Inzest etwas a_bartiges_ war. Doch andererseits war dieser sehnliche Wunsch in ihm, von Seto berührt zu werden. Nicht liebevoll brüderlich, sondern _sexuell _.

All ihre Freunde waren glücklich. Joey war mit Mai zusammen. Yami und Yugi waren ebenfalls ein Paar. Sie sahen sich zwar sehr ähnlich, abgesehen von dem Größenunterschied. Aber sie durften zusammensein, weil sie nicht _verwandt _waren. Auch Odion und Marik, die zwei ägyptischen Stiefbrüder, waren zusammen. Aber sie durften es, weil sie nicht _blutsverwandt _waren. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schluchzte leise. Warum darf es nicht sein?... warum hat Seto vorhin nichts mehr nach dem Geschehenen zu mir gesagt?... Hasst er mich wegen dem, was vorgefallen ist? 

Er schaute verloren aus dem offenen Fenster, das neben seinem Bett war. Doch der Nachthimmel war weder tröstend noch lenkte er den schwarzhaarigen jungen Kaiba von seiner emotionalen Entzweigerissenheit ab...

Seto hielt seinen Kopf unter den Wasserhahn, aus dem kaltes Wasser lief. Die klare Flüssigkeit kühlte sein heißes Gemüt ab.

Dann betrachtete sich der junge Firmenchef im Spiegel.

Verdammt! Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Ich war dabei, MOKUBA zu _küssen_ ! Mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut!!! 

Er senkte den Kopf wieder.

Er wusste, dass er gegen seine Gefühle nichts machen konnte. Ihm wurde jetzt eindeutig klar, dass er sich in seinen jüngeren Bruder verliebt hatte. In die einzigste Person auf der ganzen verdammten Welt, in die er sich NICHT verlieben durfte und die für ihn eigentlich ein Tabu sein musste auf sexueller Ebene

Seto ging auf den Balkon seines Zimmers und starrte verloren in die Dunkelheit.

... ich begehre meinen eigenen _Bruder_ ! ... was wird Mokuba von mir denken? Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich ihn glauben mache, dass da _nichts_ ist. So wird er am besten mit der Sache klar kommen... 

Doch Seto wusste, dass man Gefühle nicht 'einfach so' abschalten konnte. Sie mussten so lange unterdrückt werden, bis sie erstickt sein würden.

Da ich meinen Bruder nicht lieben darf, muss ich stark sein... ich war schon immer stark, also werde ich auch dies meistern... 

Doch dann sah er wieder seinen Bruder vor sich. Seine schwarzen glänzenden Haare. Sein gütiges Lächeln, sein unschuldiger Blick... sein junger unbefleckter, schöner Körper.

Seto schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es durfte nicht sein. Er durfte seinem Bruder so etwas nicht antun. Es war besser so für sie. Weil sie nicht in _Schande_ leben mussten

Plötzlich riss ihn ein leises, vertrautes Schluchzen aus den Gedanken.

Mokuba... er weint. Wegen _mir_ ! Der brünette junge Firmenchef ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er wieder in sein Zimmer verschwand. Er hoffte inständig, dass morgen alles wieder besser aussah...

Doch am nächsten Tag standen die Dinge keineswegs besser.

Mokuba ging erschöpft nach unten. Er hatte heute Nacht kaum geschlafen.

Und als er an den Grund dachte, überfiel ihn auch schon wieder eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die bis ins Mark drang.

Unsicher betrat er den Speiseraum, der nicht sehr groß, jedoch schön geschmückt mit bunten, exotischen Blumen war.

Ein buntes Frühstücksbüffet erheiterte den wenigen Touristen schon am Morgen das Gemüt. Doch Mokuba zeigte sich davon nicht angetan. Unsicher schaute er sich nach Seto um.

Dann sah er seinen großen Bruder an einem kleinen 2-Personen-Tisch in einer Ecke sitzen. Er trank gerade etwas.

Mokubas Herz begann auf der Stelle wie wild zu rasen. Was soll ich zu ihm sagen... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich ihn nicht auf das von gestern anspreche...   
Mit diesen Gedanken holte er ein Glas Mango-Saft, dann ging er zu dem Tisch seines großen Bruders.

„Uhm... hi", brachte Mokuba schließlich leise hervor.

Seto schaute ihn nur kurz an. „Setz dich doch", forderte er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in seinem gewöhnlichen kalten Ton auf.

Das beunruhigte Mokuba. Seto schien das Ganze also nichts zu bedeuten. Und vielleicht...

... was ist, wenn er nur mit mir _gespielt_ hat?!? Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein... ! 

Der 14-Jährige setzte sich und schaute fassungslos sein Glas auf dem Tisch an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hatte, geschweige denn jemals etwas so gemeines tun würde! Das verunsicherte ihn umso mehr. Er konnte Seto nicht mehr einschätzen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war auf alles gefasst gewesen, aber niemals auf _so _eine ignorante Reaktion!

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" vernahm der 14-Jährige wieder Setos gleichgültigen Tonfall.

Er hob den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit seinem großen Bruder über das Geschehene zu reden. Seto könnte es ins Lächerliche ziehen und das würde ihm das Herz brechen.

„Ich habe so gut geschlafen wie noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben zuvor", kam die sarkastische Antwort des 14-Jährigen mit spöttischem Unterton.

„Wieso dieser ironische Tonfall, Bruder?" fragte Seto, der nicht überrascht schien.

„Ironisch? Wann war ich jemals ironisch zu dir, BRUDER?" fragte Mokuba zynisch, wobei er das letzte Wort etwas lauter vernehmen ließ.

„Hör mit diesem Getue auf, Mokuba", sagte Seto in bestimmerischem Ton.

Mokubas Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Es ist doch alles in ORDNUNG!"

Seto stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Offenbar nicht. Hör jetzt bitte auf, hier so eine Szene zu machen."

Das war zu viel für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Ruckartig stand er auf und schlug einen ziemlich bissigen Ton an. „Es tut mir leid, dein Image an einem Ort zu ruinieren, wo dich sowieso keiner kennt!"

Damit verließ er den Speiseraum und ging nach draußen.

Draußen leuchtete die Sonne in ihrem schönsten gelb und schien das tiefblaue, teils smaragdgrün schimmernde Meer an. Es war ein wunderschöner warmer Morgen auf Hawaii.

Mokuba ging zu dem weißen Strand und setzte sich in den weichen Sand.

Er war sauer. Seto hatte nicht das Recht, ihn so zu behandeln, nach dem, was passiert war.

Aber er tut es... er tut als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen! Das ist nicht fair! Warum geht er so grausam mit meinen Gefühlen um? 

Mokuba zog die Beine an und stützte sein Kinn auf die Knie, bevor er seine Arme um die Beine schlang.

Das Leben war ungerecht. Warum behandelte ihn sein Bruder plötzlich so abweisend?

Ist es wegen gestern? Hasst er mich für das, was vorgefallen ist? Mokuba wusste es nicht. Aber wenn es wirklich so wäre, was hätte denn sein Bruder dann nun mit ihm vor? Wird er mich verstoßen, so dass ich wieder in ein Waisenheim zurück muss??? 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hoffte und betete, dass dem nicht der Fall wäre. Doch ehrlich gesagt konnte er sich so etwas Grausames nicht vorstellen. Er wusste, dass er für Seto das Wichtigste im Leben war.

Und trotzdem, selbst _wenn_ Seto jemals so grausam _wäre_...

Was würde ich denn ohne meinen Bruder machen? Ich brauche ihn so sehr wie mein eigenes Leben! 

Mokuba schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich nie ausgemalt wie es ohne seinen Bruder wäre. Weil er sich ein Leben ohne Seto nicht vorstellen konnte.

Verdammt, ich brauche ihn! Oh Seto, bitte tu mir das nicht an! Verwirf mich nicht! Nicht wegen eines Kusses, den wir nicht einmal hatten! , dachte er verzweifelt.

Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals, der es ihm fast unmöglich machte zu schlucken.

Dann verschwamm seine Sicht aufgrund der Tränen, die sich in seinen großen, dunklen Augen sammelten.

Wer würde diese Schande, die über ihnen lag wie ein dunkler Schleier, wegnehmen? Würde jemals alles wieder so sein zwischen ihnen wie früher?

Der 14-jährige Junge schluchzte verzweifelt und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Er wusste, dass seine jung erwachten Gefühle keine Chance hätten. Sie waren Geschwister. Er musste das Spiel so weiterspielen wie bisher.

Seto saß betreten am Tisch. Er wusste nicht, warum sich sein kleiner Bruder plötzlich so aggressiv und verletzlich aufführte. Er hatte eine Vermutung, dass es wegen gestern Abend war, doch er wusste es nicht genau.

Er wollte nicht, dass Mokuba litt. Vielleicht ist es falsch, wie ich ihn behandle... aber es ist die einzigste Möglichkeit, wie ich Abstand zu ihm halten kann... 

Der 18-Jährige trank wieder einen Schluck Wasser. Dann starrte er mit leerem Blick auf den Tisch, der mit wunderschönen exotischen Blumen geschmückt war. Seto realisierte es nicht.

Was bedeuteten ihm alle Duelle, aller Reichtum, aller Luxus, jeglicher Ruhm, wenn die einzigste Person, die ihm im Leben etwas bedeutete, unglücklich war?

Es war ein Teufelskreis. Einerseits wollte er, dass es Mokuba gutging, doch andererseits durfte er ihm nicht zu nahe sein, weil die Gefahr bestand, dass seine Gefühle herauskamen.

Man würde ihm gnadenlos das Sorgerecht für seinen Bruder entziehen, wenn das Wort 'Inzest' über die Familie Kaiba fiele! Und er würde seinen Bruder niemals wiedersehen dürfen!

Das könnte ich nicht ertragen... ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man mir meine Familie wegnimmt. Eher verzichte ich auf mein Glück als auf seines... ich kann ohne Mokuba nicht sein. Er ist ein Teil von mir... alles, was mir geblieben ist...   
Damit erhob der 18-Jährige sich von seinem Platz und ging nach draußen, um Mokuba zu suchen.

Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder auf Anhieb weiter vorne am Strand sitzen.

Es hilft nichts. Ich muss ihm weiter ein _Bruder_ sein. Das ist meine Bestimmung und nicht, dass ich ihm ein _Geliebter_ bin.... 

Mit diesen ernüchternden Gedanken ging er zu seinem jüngeren Bruder hin und blieb schließlich hinter ihm stehen.

Mokuba spürte Setos Anwesenheit und wischte sich erschrocken die Tränen weg. Er wollte nicht, dass Seto sah wie er wieder weinte.

Er war schließlich ein Mitglied der Familie Kaiba und die Kaibas waren stark. Weinen war ein Zeichen von Schwäche.

Der 14-Jährige sah scheu zu Boden. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Geschweige denn, was sein Bruder von ihm hören wollte.

Doch Seto überraschte ihn, indem er in die Knie ging und die Arme um seinen jüngeren Bruder legte.

Mokubas Herz begann wieder gegen seine Rippen zu hämmern.

Dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen fiel es schwer, die folgenden Worte zu sagen, doch er _musste_ es tun. Um sie beide nicht zu gefährden. Um vorzugeben, dass alles in Ordnung sei. „Es tut mir leid, Seto. Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht kränken. Ich bin heute wohl... mit dem falschen Bein zuerst aufgestanden."

Dabei legte er seine Hände auf Setos Arme.

„Schon gut, vergessen wir das Ganze", kam Setos Antwort in ruhigem Ton. „Möchtest du etwas unternehmen?"

Mokuba überlegte kurz. Ablenkung würde ihnen beiden guttun. „Gehen wir in die Stadt rüber. Da findest du bestimmt einige Duellanten."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in der Stadt nebenan. Es war Markttag und die Menschen tummelten sich auf den Straßen.

Die beiden Kaiba Brüder liefen zwischen den Ständen umher.

Mokuba blieb hier und da stehen, um die Waren näher zu beäugen, während Seto damit beschäftigt war, sich nach Duellanten umzusehen, die er wie immer mit Leichtigkeit fertig machen konnte. Es gab eben außer Yami Yugi keine guten Duallanten auf der Welt, die seiner würdig waren.

Schließlich wurde der 18-Jährige mit einem Einheimischen fündig. „Mokuba, ich werde mich jetzt duellieren. Warte solange hier."

Doch Mokuba reagierte nicht. Er hatte offensichtlich etwas Interessantes im Visier.

Seto folgte irritiert dem Blick seines kleinen Bruders und blieb an einer zierlichen Kette aus Weißgold hängen, an der der weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick in Kleinformat hing. Der Drache war mit filigranen Diamanten verziert. Es war ein wunderschönes Schmuckstück, keine Frage.

„Gefällt dir die Kette?" fragte Seto in unverbindlichem Ton.

Mokuba lief rot an. #Ó.Ò#

Der 'weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick' war das Symbol der tiefen Verbundenheit der beiden Kaiba Brüder und ihre gemeinsame Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit. Sie verbanden damit ihre Kindheit und ihre jetztige Zweisamkeit als Familie. Sowohl Seto Kaiba als auch sein kleiner Bruder hingen sehr an dieser Duel-Monsters-Bestie.

„Uhm... ist doch egal. Vergiss es", stammelte Mokuba schüchtern und lief von dem Schmuckwarenstand weg. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Wangen würden demnächst verbrennen. Er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dieses Schmuckstück angesehen zu haben. Verdammt, das macht es doch auch nicht leichter... ich Idiot! 

Seto verlor seinen kleinen Bruder in der Menschenmasse. Oh Shit, wo ist er denn hingelaufen...? Wenn ihm nur nichts zustößt... Am besten, ich bestreite jetzt das Duell... Es macht jetzt bei dieser Masse sowieso keinen Sinn, Mokuba zu suchen... das sollte ich später tun, wenn die meisten Menschen weg sind... 

Damit lief der Chef der Kaiba Corporation in die Richtung seines ausgewählten Gegners.

Mokuba saß am Strand in der Nähe ihrer Herberge und beobachtete den farbenprächtigen Sonnenuntergang, während seine Füße immer wieder von dem kühlen Meerwasser benetzt wurden.

Was Seto wohl gerade tat? Duellierte er sich mit jemandem?

Der 14-Jährige erinnerte sich an den Mittag zurück. Er war Hals über Kopf weggelaufen gewesen und es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis er seinen großen Bruder wieder gefunden hatte - bei einem Duell.

Mokuba dachte wieder an den Ausdruck in Setos Augen als er seinen kleinen Bruder gesehen hatte: Freude. Erleichterung. Und... Zuneigung.

Und er, Mokuba, hatte nur in knappen Worten Bescheid gegeben, dass er wieder hierher zurückgehen würde, bevor er dann Seto wieder seinem Duell überlassen hatte.

Tja, und nun saß er hier seit heute Nachmittag und wartete auf die Rückkehr des wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.

Mokuba seufzte. Ich kann es drehen und wenden, wie ich will... ich kann nicht aufhören, an Seto zu denken... 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge wurde sich sehr deutlich bewusst, wie viel ihm Seto bedeutete.

Er sehnte sich danach, von seinem Bruder in den Arm genommen, gestreichelt zu werden... und... _geküsst_.

Ich kann nichts dagegen tun... So sehr ich diese Wünsche auch unterdrücken möchte, ich bin erfolglos... 

Dieses Kribbeln, diese Wärme, dieses wunderbare Gefühl, das Seto ihm vermittelte, waren Dinge, die der 14-Jährige nicht missen wollte, und doch zu missen _hatte _. Weil es alle so wollten. Weil es so _normal _war. Und weil Inzest eine schlimme _Schande_ war.

Die Dunkelheit brach langsam herein. Mokuba nahm es nicht wahr; zumindest nicht bewusst.

Was er für seinen Bruder empfand, seine junge Liebe, die sein Herz geboren hatte, war etwas _abartiges_ , etwas _perverses _.

Und was Seto betraf... ... entweder hat er nur mit mir gespielt oder es war ein Ausrutscher. Ein lächerlicher kleiner Fehler eines erwachsen werdenden Kerls, über den man schnell hinwegsieht und es einfach nie wieder tut... 

Mokuba fühlte sich ausgenutzt. Er wollte kein _Fehler_ sein. Kein _Spielzeug_ ohne Gefühle. Er wollte ALLES für seinen Bruder sein... alles außer etwas Negativem.

Der 14-Jährige nahm etwas Sand in seine Hand, ballte diese zu einer Faust und ließ den Sand durch seine Handöffnung rieseln. Er musste, MUSSTE weiterspielen. Es gab nur diesen einen Weg, alles andere war tabu...

Seto lief den kurzen Rest des Strandes zurück zur Herberge. Der Strand war leergefegt, keine einzige Menschenseele war zu sehen.

Er hatte sich heute Nachmittag immer wieder duelliert, doch er war kein einziges Mal voll dabei gewesen. Sicher, er hatte jedes Mal haushoch gewonnen wie zu erwarten war, doch es war nicht dasselbe gewesen wie sonst.

Ständig musste er an Mokuba denken.

Ich habe bisher alles geschafft, aber warum fällt es mir so verdammt schwer, meinem eigenen Bruder zu widerstehen? Warum nur?... 

Der 18-Jährige musste wieder an den wunderbaren Körper seines jüngeren Bruders denken. Und an seine weichen, samtigen Lippen. Seine unschuldige Art... Er fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, mit seinem Bruder _eins_ zu sein...

Es hat keinen Sinn... ich darf nicht daran denken. Es ist besser so für uns... 

Dann entdeckte er Mokubas Umrisse am Strand weiter vorne. Und ein dicker Kloß entstand augenblicklich in seiner Kehle. Sein jüngerer Bruder hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen und nun bedeckte nur noch ein weißes ärmelloses Rippshirt den schmalen Oberkörper des Jungen, während seine schwarzen Pants nur das Nötigste des 14-Jährigen verdeckten.

Mokuba war eben freizügiger wie sein großer Bruder, der eine lange Jeans uns ein enges Shirt trug.

Langsam ging Seto auf seinen Bruder zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. „Hi."

Mokuba schaute ihn mit seinen großen dunklen Augen an, die wieder diese unsagbare Zuneigung zeigten, wie sie Seto von niemandem sonst kannte. „Hallo Seto... uhm... wie sind deine Duelle gelaufen? Hast du deine Gegner schnell besiegt?"

Der 18-Jährige nickte stumm.

Duelle. Was bedeuteten sie ihm denn, wenn das Verhältnis zwischen Mokuba und ihm nicht stimmte? Kein bestrittenes Duell war ein wirklicher Sieg für ihn, wenn etwas mit seiner Familie nicht in Ordnung war.

Alles machte für ihn doch erst einen Sinn, weil _Mokuba_ bei ihm war.

Der 18-Jährige starrte zum Horizont, wo die ersten Sterne bereits hell zu funkeln begannen.

Mokuba spürte, dass eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft lag. Seit gestern war nichts mehr so wie es sein sollte.

Und das schmerzte den 14-Jährigen sehr. Er begann sich zu fragen, wie weit sie beide wohl gegangen wären, wenn dieses Mädchen nicht aufgetaucht wäre... Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Ja, _das _war es, was er wollte. Entgegen aller Grenzen. Und entgegen aller Schande.

Die Röte schoss in die Wangen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Er legte sich in den weichen Sand und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Warum meinte es das Leben mit ihnen so schlecht?

Was hatte er getan, um so ein hartes Los tragen zu müssen? In seinen eigenen Bruder verliebt zu sein.

Seto schaute neben sich und betrachtete liebevoll seinen jüngeren Bruder, der gerade ziemlich gedankenverloren schien.

Der 18-Jährige beugte sich über den Schwarzhaarigen. „Über was denkst du nach?"

Mokuba schaute ihn wieder mit seinem sanften, warmen Blick an. „Warum willst du das wissen, Bruder? Ist das denn so wichtig?"

Bei dem Wort 'Bruder' zuckte Seto innerlich zusammen.

Brüder. Das waren sie. Geschwister. Blutsverwandte. Doch trotz allem...

„Ich möchte gerne wissen, was in dir vorgeht, Mokuba."

Mokuba schaute getroffen zur Seite. „Nein, glaub mir, das willst du nicht."

Seto legte seinen Zeigefinger an Mokubas Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen schauen konnten. „Doch."

Mokuba setzte sich wieder auf, so dicht gegenüber seinem Bruder, dass ihre Lippen in gefährlicher Nähe waren und schaute Seto tief in die Augen. Und prompt war eine erotische Spannung entfacht, die den Atem beider Brüder verschnellerte und ihr Blut heißer fließen ließ.

„Spürst du es denn nicht, Bruder?" flüsterte der 14-Jährige, der sehr wohl Setos heftigen Atem vernahm und seine Schlüsse daraus zog.

Dann erhob Mokuba sich. Jede weitere Sekunde in der Nähe Setos wäre nun zuviel gewesen. Er lief schnell den langen Strand entlang. Bedurfte es nun noch Worten, um seinem älteren Bruder klarzumachen, wie sehr ihn der 14-Jährige begehrte?

Er weiß, dass es nicht sein darf... er weiß es genauso wie ich... und wir müssen diese Grenze einhalten... wir sind BRÜDER... das ist die REALITÄT... 

Schnellen Schrittes lief er von seinem Bruder fort. Fort von der Versuchung, fort von der _Sünde ._

Seto sprang auf und lief seinem Bruder hinterher. Er bekam Mokuba schließlich am Arm zu fassen und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Ich spüre es auch, Mokuba. Die ganze Zeit schon", brachte er gebrochen hervor.

„Seto... bitte vergiss das, was hier auf Hawaii alles zwischen uns passiert ist!", flehte Mokuba und schaute seinen Bruder dabei eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst, Mokuba. Ich weiß, was verboten ist und was nicht," flüsterte Seto. Er beugte sich zu Mokuba herunter und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen seines Bruders.

Sie waren immer noch so weich und so warm wie gestern.

Mokuba schwieg folgsam und sah den 18-Jährigen wehmütig an. Natürlich weiß er es... oh bitte, rede nicht mehr über dieses Thema. Das macht es doch auch nicht leichter, Bruder... wir beide wissen doch allzu gut, wie wir uns verhalten müssen!... 

Seto konnte sich nicht helfen. Die Augen seines Bruders sprachen eine andere Sprache wie seine Lippen.

Und noch nie hatte der 18-Jährige so viel Liebe und Zuneigung in Mokubas Augen gesehen wie heute.

Noch nie hatte ihm _überhaupt_ jemand solche tiefen Gefühle offenbart.

You have touched me

with your eyes.

(Like no one else has touched me.

It's funny but you know that.)

I can't take you by surprise

(It's just the way it should be.

I think by now you know me.)

Seto ließ seine Hand von den Lippen an den Hals seines jüngeren Bruders wandern.

Mokuba sah den 18-Jährigen wieder eindringlich an. „Seto..." Seine Bitte war ein leises Flehen, ein letztes Aufbäumen, vernünftig zu sein.

Dann verstummte Mokubas Stimme. Zögernd hob er seine zitternde Hand und legte sie an Setos Wange.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, sich zu wehren. Die Gefühle, obwohl falsch und verboten, waren stärker als alle Gesetze und Blutsbande.

Die Finger des 14-Jährigen streichelten und liebkosten sanft die warmen Wangen seines geliebten Bruders.

Seto schaute seinen Bruder nur wortlos an.

Die Liebkosungen Mokubas waren so zärtlich, so voller Liebe, so als wäre es etwas natürliches, etwas, das zwischen ihnen sein durfte und niemals falsch sein könnte.

Seto wusste, dass er seinen Bruder jetzt küssen musste oder er würde nie wieder eine Chance bekommen, seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Er zog seinen Bruder zärtlich näher zu sich und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des schwarzhaarigen Jungen legte.

Ein zerbrechlicher, süßer Moment, der jede Grenze, die ihnen gesetzt war, überschritt und sie zu Sündern machte.

Sie schlossen die Augen und spürten die Wärme und Weichheit der Lippen des anderen, schmeckten diesen vertrauten Geschmack, genossen die anzügliche, erotische Nähe, welche ihnen bisher verborgen gewesen war und welche sie nun entgegen aller Grenzen erschlossen hatten.

Es war dieser Moment, der alles weitere verändern und ihnen kein Zurück mehr erlauben würde.

Es waren diese Sekunden, die ihnen klarmachten, dass sie mehr waren als nur Geschwister. Viel mehr.

Schließlich wich Seto zurück und starrte seinen Bruder einfach nur an, all seiner Worte beraubt. Vielleicht war jetzt auch jedes Wort zuviel. Er wusste es nicht.

Er bemerkte, dass Mokuba vor Anspannung zitterte. Auch er selbst war ziemlich angespannt.

Es war ja auch nicht so dass zwei Kerle ihre Homosexualität und die Gefühle zueinander entdeckt hätten.

Sie waren _Geschwister_ . Diese ernüchternde Tatsache stand im Raum. Und daran hatte auch der Kuss nichts ändern können.

Zärtlich strich Seto durch Mokubas seidige schwarze Haare. Sie waren so unglaublich weich und dufteten dezent nach Shampoo. Der 18-Jährige zog seinen Bruder sanft an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an Mokubas Hals. Er konnte Mokuba nicht widerstehen und er wollte es auch nicht. Zu sehr begehrte er seinen kleinen Bruder.

Der 14-Jährige seufzte leise. Oh, wie gut sich Setos Berührungen anfühlten! Wie wohl und geborgen er sich fühlte, wenn sein großer Bruder ihm so nahe war!

Es war falsch, es war verboten und doch fühlte es sich gleichzeitig so wunderbar an! Mokuba konnte nicht genug von Seto bekommen. Er schmiegte sich noch mehr an seinen Bruder und strich durch dessen dichte braune Haare; seine Stimme glich einem Flehen nach mehr. „Seto..."

Seto schmeckte die weiche, süße Haut des Jüngeren, die ihn zu aphrodisieren schien und er begann, Schmetterlingsküsse entlang des Halses, dann des Schlüsselbeines des anderen Jungen zu plazieren.

Er vernahm Mokubas leises Keuchen und spürte wie der Jüngere sich unter seinen Berührungen wand.

Setos Herz begann zu rasen. Das Keuchen seines Bruders erregte ihn sehr und er konnte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten.

Er wich zurück und schaute Mokuba fest in die Augen.

Der 14-Jährige atmete schnell und eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich im Mondlicht auf seinen Wangen ab.

Offensichtlich war der schwarzhaarige Junge genauso erregt wie er selbst.

„Mokuba... es gibt nur einen Weg. Entweder wir hören jetzt auf und sprechen nie wieder ein Wort darüber oder wir begehen einen Fehler, der uns das ganze Leben nachhängen wird. Wir beide wissen, dass es verboten ist", sagte Seto langsam in ernstem Ton, obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fiel, diese Worte zu sagen, denn es war nicht das, was er fühlte.

„Was willst _du selbst_ , Seto?"fragte Mokuba und schaute seinen Bruder mit harrendem Blick an.

Der junge Firmenchef schwieg betreten. Er wusste die Antwort nur zu gut.

„Dann... lass uns nicht nach den anderen Menschen schauen, Bruder", flehte Mokuba leise.

Seto schaute ihn an. Mokubas sanfte Bitte war wie ein Appell an sein Innerstes. Eine Bitte, ehrlich zu den eigenen Gefühlen und denen des Gegenübers zu sein. Auch wenn es sich dabei um seinen Blutsverwandten handelte.

„Mokuba...", brachte der 18-Jährige erstickt hervor.

Dann beugte er sich zögernd wieder zu seinem Bruder vor und küsste ihn ein zweites Mal liebevoll.

Mokuba schlang die Arme um Seto und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, so dicht bei seinem Bruder zu sein. Er spürte wieder Setos liebkosende Berührung seiner Lippen und öffnete daraufhin den Mund etwas, um seinem Bruder zum ersten mal etwas zu geben, was er ihm zuvor noch nie gegeben hatte: _sexuelle_ _Intimität_.

Er spürte wie Setos Zunge in ihn eindrang und ihn vorsichtig zu erforschen begann. Es fühlte sich fremd an, doch er mochte es. Es fühlte sich gut an als Seto seine empfindlichen Stellen fand und liebkoste.

Seto nahm sich Zeit, Mokuba zu erkunden. Es gab so vieles, das er noch nicht kannte an seinem Bruder. Und er wollte alles über den Jüngeren wissen.

Sein Bruder schmeckte so süß, lieblich, vertraut. Sein heißes Keuchen entfachte in Seto eine Welle heißer Lust.

Er wich leicht zurück und blickte geradewegs in Mokubas große Augen, die ihn wortlos wissen ließen wie sehr er seinen großen Bruder liebte und wie viel dieser ihm bedeutete.

Seto hob den schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf seine Arme und trug ihn ein Stück weiter den Strand entlang, weg von der Herberge und von Menschen, die sie eventuell beobachten können würden, während Mokuba die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte.

Dann legte Seto seinen jüngeren Bruder sanft in den weichen Sand und beugte sich sofort über ihn, während er begann, ihn mit zärtlichen Küssen an Hals und Wange zu verwöhnen.

Mokuba legte die Hände an Setos Rücken und zog ihn zärtlich auf sich, eine stille Einladung, ihm mehr zu geben.

Der 18-Jährige verstand sehr wohl, dass Mokuba seine Zärtlichkeiten mochte und mehr davon wollte.

Doch wie weit wollte der 14-Jährige gehen? Sicher, für Seto stand es längst fest, wie weit er mit dem Jüngeren gehen wollte, ... aber was war mit Mokubas Gefühlen?

Es war für sie beide vielleicht okay, sich zu küssen. Das aber musste nicht heißen, dass sie nun Geschlechtsverkehr haben konnten, ohne dass zumindest Mokubas Gewissen anschlagen würde.

Er hielt inne, wich etwas zurück und zögerte. „Mokuba, ... wie weit möchtest du gehen?"

Mokuba schenkte ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Blick. Er wusste, dass sie beide sich schon längst für die Blutschande, die _Sünde_ , entschieden hatten. Es hatte nun keine Bedeutung mehr, _was_ sie tun würden beziehungsweise _wie weit_ sie gingen. Sie taten es doch bereits, sie frönten ihm. Dem einen Wort. INZEST.

„Ich möchte so weit gehen wie du", kam seine leise, entschlossene Antwort. „Ich will dich, Seto. Mehr als alles andere sonst auf der Welt. Egal, was dagegen spricht, mein Bruder."

Setos Blick ruhte bei den Worten des Jüngeren sanft auf ihm und Mokuba wusste, dass sein Bruder genauso dachte wie er.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte und Erleichterung fand sich in seinem Herzen. Er setzte sich auf, sodass er direkt vor Setos Lippen war und schaute ihn verführerisch an.

„Willst du mich haben, Bruder?" fragte er leicht neckisch und zog sich dabei langsam sein Rippshirt aus.

Setos Augen wanderten gierig über jeden Millimeter des entblößten Oberkörpers seines kleinen Bruders.

Oh, und _wie_ er seinen Bruder haben wollte! „Ich möchte dich berühren wie es noch nie in deinem Leben jemand getan hat", kam Setos flüsternde Antwort.

Dann drückte er Mokuba sanft zurück und begann, sanfte Küsse entlang seines Halses, hinab zu seinem Oberkörper zu plazieren.

Der jüngere Kaiba seufzte leise. „Ohh... Seto..." Die Küsse seines Bruders brachten ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Und dass es sein _Bruder _war, der ihn so berührte, gab dem 14-Jährigen einen Extra-Lustkick.

Er ließ seine Finger durch Setos Haare gleiten und liebkoste ihn sanft. Es gab in seinen Gedanken keinen Zweifel; er wusste, dass er Seto _in sich_ spüren wollte. Er wollte _eins_ sein mit seinem Bruder.

Die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen ließen ein Stöhnen vernehmen als Seto über seine Haut leckte.

Es fühlte sich so wunderbar an, so fremd und doch gleichzeitig so vertraut. Es waren so intensive, schöne Gefühle, die den Jungen durchströmten, dass er kaum wusste wie ihm geschah.

„Oh Seto.... bitte nimm mich, Bruder", flehte der 14-Jährige mit bebender Stimme.

„Keine Sorge, Mokuba. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt für uns... Ich werde heute Nacht _eins_ mit dir sein, Bruder ", flüsterte Seto leise ins Ohr des Jüngeren..

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie beide so unbekümmert waren wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Weil sie nun _alles_ miteinander teilen würden, nicht nur das, was Geschwister miteinander verband.

Der 18-Jährige begann, seine Küsse über den gesamten Oberkörpers seines Bruders zu verteilen, und leckte hin und wieder daran, nahm den vertrauten Geschmack Mokubas wahr.

Sein Bruder fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, so wie es kein anderer Mensch der Welt jemals können würde.

Seto arbeitete sich langsam, genießerisch an seinem jüngeren Bruder vor, bis er eine seiner Brustwarzen fand, die er zärtlich zwischen die Lippen nahm, bevor er sanft daran zu saugen begann.

Mokuba wand sich heftiger unter ihm und stöhnte lauter. Dabei krallte der 14-Jährige seine Hände sanft in Setos Rücken und zerrte an seinem Shirt.

Setos zärtliche Bemühungen brachten den 14-Jährigen in eine schiere Ekstase. Er hatte das Gefühl, aus Zeit und Raum herausgerissen worden zu sein, als hätte jedes der beiden Worte seine Bedeutung verloren. Er hatte nie zu Träumen gewagt, je etwas so schönes mit seinem Bruder zu erleben.

Seto ließ langsam von seinem jüngeren Bruder ab und zog sein Shirt aus, woraufhin Mokuba eine schöne Aussicht auf den kräftigen Körper des jungen Firmenchefs hatte.

Liebevoll strich der 14-Jährige über den Oberkörper seines Bruders, welcher sich wieder zärtlich über ihn beugte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Das Gefühle ihrer entblößten Oberkörper aneinander, die entstehende Reibung und Hitze ließ sie beide alles um sich herum vergessen. Es gab nur noch sie beide, den weißen Strand, das Meer und die sie schützende Dunkelheit, die allein durch den Mond erhellt wurde.

Mokuba keuchte zwischen den heißen Küssen heftig. „Seto", flüsterte er atemlos und strich über die Wange seines Bruders und Geliebten, „ich bin so verrückt nach dir..."

„Und ich nach dir, Mokuba", kam Setos keuchende Antwort, während er begann, Mokubas Pants zu fassen und ihm langsam über die Hüften hinabzustreifen.

Als der 14-Jährige schließlich total entblößt unter seinem großen Bruder lag, musterte Seto ihn immer und immer wieder. Mokuba war so wunderschön. Schnell entledigte sich auch Seto seiner Jeans und Shorts.

Dann begann er, Mokubas flachen Bauch mit weiteren unzähligen Küssen zu verwöhnen und der 14-Jährige wand sich unter Seto und stöhnte leise den Namen seines Bruders, während er selbst durch die dichten braunen Haare seines Geliebten strich.

Sie gaben sich einander hin, ohne Gefühl von Zeit und Raum, kosteten die verbotenen Berührungen aus, flüsterten immer und immer wieder den Namen des anderen, verloren in den sanften Liebkosungen des Bruders.

Sie erlaubten sich zu tun wovor sie beide sich so sehr gefürchtet hatten und es doch schließlich besiegt hatten durch den Mut ihrer Gefühle.

Seto kreuzte schließlich Mokubas Leistengegend und leckte zärtlich über die Haut, die entlang des Beckenknochens des 14-jährigen Jungen führte.

In Entgegnung vernahm er wieder Mokubas leises Stöhnen, das so verdammt sexy war. Der 18-Jährige hatte nie erwartet, dass sein jüngerer Bruder zu _solch_ antörnenden Geräuschen fähig war, die so erotisch und doch zugleich so unschuldig waren.

Mokuba wand seine Hüften heftiger unter Seto, bezeugte seinem Bruder ohne Worte wie gern er ihn in sich spüren wollte, wie sehr er ihre Vereinigung brauchte.

Der 18-Jährige begann, Mokubas bereits hartes Glied sanft mit den Fingern zu streicheln, woraufhin das Stöhnen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen lauter und rauer wurde und der Junge sich Seto heftiger entgegenwand.

Seto betrachtete seinen kleiner Bruder fasziniert; der 14-Jährige atmete flach und eine tiefe Röte zierte seine Wangen, während er die Augen halb geschlossen hatte und die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er war so unglaublich schön. Schöner als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt.

Seto fühlte sich als stünde er in Flammen. Er konnte, er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte endlich eins sein mit dem Jungen, der sein Bruder war und der ihm mehr als sein eigenes Leben bedeutete.

Sanft drückte der 18-Jährige Mokubas Schenkel auseinander, während er ihn weiter streichelnd an seiner Männlichkeit liebkoste und die Finger seiner zweiten Hand im Wasser hinter ihnen befeuchtete.

Dann ließ der brünette Junge seine Hand zwischen Mokubas Beinen entlangstreichen und suchte seine Öffnung.

Als er sie gefunden hatte, massierte er sie zärtlich, bevor er sanft einen Finger in den Körper des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gleiten ließ, um ihn zu weiten.

Mokuba erschrak für einen kurzen Moment, weil es ungewohnt war, dass etwas Fremdes in ihn eindrang.

Doch so erschrocken er im ersten Moment war, so erregt war er im anderen wieder, weil Seto einen Punkt in seinem Inneren erwischte, der ihm eine immense Lust einbrachte, die ihn überfiel wie ein Dieb in der Nacht.

Mokuba keuchte überrascht, doch dann wechselte sein Keuchen in ein dunkles Stöhnen als der ältere Junge seine Prostata sanft zu massieren begann.

Das Stöhnen seines Bruders erregte Seto noch mehr und er hatte Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch es war Mokubas erstes Mal und er wollte nicht, dass sein kleiner Bruder Schmerzen haben würde...

Vorsichtig ließ er einen zweiten Finger in die Enge des Jüngeren gleiten. Mokubas Körper nahm ihn bereitwillig in sich auf und der 14-Jährige stöhnte erneut, als er die massierenden Finger seines Bruders fühlte, doch dieses Mal lauter.

Der Jüngere hielt es kaum noch aus. Setos Finger brachten ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Jede Reibung an seinem inneren Punkt und die Liebkosungen an seinem Glied trieben ihn seinem Höhepunkt entgegen und er wusste nicht, wie viel er noch ertragen konnte.

Setos bemerkte die große Anspannung des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und er wusste, dass er Mokuba jetzt nehmen musste oder sein Bruder würde alleine zu seinem Höhepunkt kommen.

Vorsichtig zog der 18-Jährige seine Finger aus der warmen Enge des anderen Jungen und Mokuba gab ein widerwilliges Seufzen von sich, das fast einer Frustration glich, weil Seto ihn so abrupt verließ.

„Shhh", beruhigte Seto ihn sanft, während er seine Finger im Wasser wusch, „jetzt wird es _wirklich_ gut für dich werden."

Dann drängte er sich zwischen Mokubas Schenkel und plazierte sich an dessen Öffnung, bevor er seinem Bruder noch einmal einen liebevollen Blick schenkte.

Mokuba legte die Hände an Setos Schultern und schaute ihn vertrauend an. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder nichts tun würde, was ihm wehtat.

Dann begann Seto, in den Körper seines Bruders einzudringen. Langsam, vorsichtig, damit sich der 14-Jährige an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Der 18-Jährige keuchte heftig; Mokuba fühlte sich wunderbar an. Die warme, feuchte Enge nahm ihn Stück für Stück in sich auf und passte sich ihm an, bis er tief im Innersten seines Bruders eingebettet war.

Mokuba gab ein heftiges Seufzen von sich als er spürte wie sein großer Bruder immer tiefer in seinen Körper glitt und so eins mit ihm wurde.

Das war es, was sie niemals hätten tun dürfen und wofür sie die ganze Welt hassen würde.

Das verbotene, verhasste Ritual zweier sich begehrenden Blutsverwandten. Die Vereinigung zweier Körper, die aus einem Leib hervorgegangen waren.

Doch es fühlte sich so wunderbar an, so als könnte nichts auf der Welt richtiger sein als das, was sie miteinander taten.

Sie teilten mehr als jeder Mensch auf der Welt mit einem anderen teilen konnte: Körper _und_ Blutsbande. Sie waren _eins_.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an", flüsterte Mokuba keuchend und schenkte seinem Bruder einen zuneigungsvollen Blick.

„Es wird nur noch besser werden, mein Kleiner", versprach der 18-Jährige schwer atmend.

Dann nahm er Mokubas Hände und verflechtete sie mit seinen, bevor er ihre Hände in den Sand links und rechts neben ihnen legte, um sich etwas besser in Position halten zu können.

„Ich liebe dich, Mokuba", sagte er in seinem sanftesten Ton und schaute seinem Bruder dabei fest in die Augen. Er wollte, dass Mokuba wusste wie er empfand. Weil sein Bruder ein Recht darauf hatte, zu wissen wie der 18-Jährige fühlte. Es war okay, wenn er seine wahren Gefühle einem einzigen Menschen, seinem geliebten Bruder, preisgab.

Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er hatte niemals zu hoffen gewagt, dass sein Bruder jemals diese drei Worte über die Lippen bringen würde, weder jemand anderem noch ihm gegenüber. „Ich liebe dich auch, Seto. So sehr, mein Bruder." Dabei drückte er Setos Hände sanft.

Seto war von Mokubas so unendlich liebevoller Art wie benebelt. Sein Bruder hatte einen großen Einfluss auf ihn, mehr als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt und würde es auch immer haben. Und das war mitunter ein Grund, warum Seto den schwarzhaarigen Jungen so liebte.

Der 18-Jährige beugte sich zu Mokuba vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Dann begann er, sich langsam im Körper des Jüngeren zu bewegen. Die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten, waren sensationell; Mokubas Enge, die sich um sein hartes Glied schloss, locker ließ und sich abermals um ihn schloss, trieb ihn fast zur Verzweiflung und das Stöhnen seines jüngeren Bruders ließ das Blut in ihm heißer strömen. Das Keuchen des 18-Jährigen wurde unwillkürlich zu einem rauen Stöhnen.

Mokubas Hände drückten die Setos fester. Das Stoßen des älteren Jungen und die so entstehende Reibung an seinem empfindlichen Punkt ließen immense Hitze in dem 14-Jährigen entstehen.

Seto war _in_ ihm und es fühlte sich so wunderbar an, mit seinem Bruder vereinigt zu sein. Der 14-Jährige schloss die Augen und ließ Setos sanfte Stöße voll auf seinen Körper wirken, die sich langsam aber sicher intensivierten.

Der schwarzhaarige junge Kaiba stöhnte immer wieder den Namen seines Geliebten und drückte seine Hände, schien verloren in einer anderen Welt.

Seto löste schließlich ihre verflochtenen Hände und fasste seinen jüngeren Bruder an den Hüften.

Dann begann er einen schnellen, scharfen Rhythmus, bei dem jeder Stoß tief ins Innerste seines Bruders führte und er konnte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten, und er wollte, oh, er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch beherrschen können würde bevor alles zu spät sein würde. Er stöhnte immer heftiger und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen in tiefer, heißer Lust geschlossen.

Mokubas Stöhnen nahm ebenfalls rapide zu als er Seto immer und immer wieder tief in sich spürte, als dieser den einen Punkt streifte und immer mehr Lust in dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen entfachte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte zuvor nicht gewusst, dass eine so intensive Lust überhaupt existierte, die in seinem Innersten zu entfachen war.

Immer heißere Wellen der Lust fluteten den 14-Jährigen und er fühlte sich als wäre er am Rand des Universums. Er wusste nicht wie viel er noch ertragen konnte und er krallte seine Hände in den losen Sand, wand sich unter Seto, wand dem älteren Jungen seine Hüften entgegen, wortlos um Erlösung ihrer beider flehend.

Als Seto Mokubas Hüften fester griff und ziemlich fest und tief in dessen angespannten Körper stieß, brachte er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen den Höhepunkt.

Der 14-Jährige stöhnte ziemlich laut und warf den Kopf zur Seite als seine Erlösung über ihn hereinbrach wie eine große Welle und seinen jungen Körper immer wieder mit heißen Wellen flutete, die bis in seine kleinsten Zellen drangen. Ein, zwei Stöße mehr in die köstliche Enge Mokubas waren dann auch für Seto genug; er stieß ein letztes Mal in das Innerste seines Bruders, um dann mit einem lauten Stöhnen seine Samen dem schmalen Körper seines Bruders auf Gedeih und Verderben freizugeben.

Dann stützte er seine Arme neben Mokuba ab, um nicht auf ihm zusammenzubrechen.

Erst langsam, Stück für Stück, kehrte die Realität wieder zu den beiden Kaiba Brüdern zurück, während sie keuchend in ihren Positionen verharrten.

Mokuba schlug seine Augen auf und sah Seto voller Zuneigung an, dann strich er seinem Bruder zärtlich über die Wange.

Seto sah ihn liebevoll an und küsste ihn. Dann glitt er vorsichtig aus dem Körper seines kleinen Bruders und löste somit ihre Verbindung.

Mokuba stand langsam auf und begab sich ins kühle Meerwasser. Seto beobachtete ihn beim Waschen, dann folgte er ihm dorthin, und tat es ihm gleich. Das Wasser war kalt, erfrischend und kühlte ihre erhitzten Gemüter ab.

Mokuba seufzte leise als er fertig war. Dann trat er zu seinem Bruder und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Er hatte einen großen inneren Frieden, trotz der Blutschande, dem Verbotenen, das sie getrieben hatten.

Seto legte die Arme um seinen Bruder und drückte ihn sanft an sich. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Mokuba gab ein leises Schnurren von sich. „Ich fühle mich gut, solange du bei mir bist, Bruder."

Eine ruhige Stille folgte.

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass wir das Wort 'Bruder' nicht mehr in den Mund nehmen", schlug Seto in nachdenklichem Ton vor.

Er hat recht , dachte der 14-Jährige. Wir sind jetzt mehr als nur Brüder. Wir sind _Geliebte_... Er holte langsam Luft. „Okay."

Seto legte die Hände an die Wangen des Jüngeren und hob sein Gesicht, sodass sie sich in die Augen schauen konnten.

„Bereust du es?"

Mokuba schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Keine Sekunde. Ich würde es immer und immer wieder tun", flüsterte er sanft, und Entschlossenheit brannte in seinen Augen.

„Ich bereue ebenfalls keinen einzigen Moment", fügte Seto hinzu und küsste seinen Bruder. Es war ein langer, inniger Kuss. Ein tiefer Beweis der Liebe.

Seto verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, seinem Bruder nicht eher seine Gefühle eingestanden zu haben. Er war so ein Narr gewesen. Dabei war es so... leicht und unbeschwert vonstatten gegangen.

I've been to blind to see

what I have found.

Auch wenn... er wich ein kleines Stück zurück, sodass er Mokuba in die Augen schauen konnte. „Wir werden es nicht leicht haben. Alles, was zwischen uns läuft, werden wir vor der Welt geheimhalten müssen. Aber solange wir beide zusammenhalten, wird uns nichts geschehen."

Mokuba nickte langsam und sah Seto ernst an. „Mir ist klar, was es bedeutet, wenn wir uns lieben. Niemand würde es akzeptieren. Doch solange du bei mir bist, Seto, ist mir alles andere egal."

Seto nickte. Das, was zwischen ihnen lief, war etwas, das sie beide gut hüten mussten oder es würde unerbittlich zerstört werden.

Und nun, da er die Liebe seines Bruders hatte, würde er Mokuba niemals wieder gehen lassen.

Sie gehörten zusammen. Als Geschwister. Als Freunde. Als Gefährten. Als Geliebte. In allem. Auf ewig.

Das war eine Tatsache. Ein unumgehbarer Fakt. Der 18-Jährige drückte seinen kleinen Bruder wieder an sich.

Egal, wie andere über Inzest dachten, egal was die Menschen von Liebe unter Geschwistern hielten, wie sehr sie es verachteten und verwarfen, er liebte Mokuba und würde niemals aufhören, ihn zu lieben.

Es war ihm egal wie andere über sie beide dachten. Es kümmerte ihn einfach nicht. Er wollte nur eines: dass Mokuba mit ihm glücklich war. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie gegen alle Grenzen der Sexualität und des Normalen verstießen.

But all I know is:

I need you around.

Chorus

I wanna be the one for you

(Let me be the one)

I wanna be the one for you

(Can I be the one?)

„Ich habe noch etwas, das ich dir geben möchte, Mokuba", fiel ihm plötzlich ein.

Mokuba wich leicht zurück und schaute seinen Bruder überrascht an.

„Komm mit", flüsterte Seto und nahm den 14-Jährigen bei den Fingern und sie stiegen Hand in Hand aus dem Wasser.

Dann begab sich der junge Firmenchef zu seinen Kleidern und zog seine Jeans an, dann sein Shirt.

Mokuba zog sich ebenfalls an und fragte sich im Stillen, was Seto ihm wohl geben wollte.

„Mokuba?" vernahm er plötzlich Setos sanfte Stimme hinter sich.

Der 14-Jährige drehte sich um und stand direkt vor seinem Bruder. „Ja?"

Seto holte ein kleines Samtkästchen hinter sich hervor und hielt es in Mokubas Augenhöhe. „Öffne es", forderte er seinen neugierigen Bruder sanft auf.

Sometimes I wonder

what a fool I've been.

Please open up your arms and let me in.

Mokuba sah Seto neugierig an, dann nahm er das kleine Samtkästchen und öffnete es feierlich.

Was er sah, ließ seine großen Augen leuchten und er starrte seinen großen Bruder überglücklich an. „Seto..."

Dann sah er wieder die wunderschöne Weißgoldkette an, an der der 'Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick' stolz hing und den 14-Jährigen in allen Facetten seiner schimmernden Diamanten anleuchtete.

Mokubas Augen füllten sich mit Freudentränen, die sich ihren Weg über seine geröteten Wangen bahnten.

Seto lächelte und nahm die Kette aus der Samtfassung, bevor er sie seinem Bruder umhängte. „Ich denke, dieses Symbol bekräftigt nur das, was uns verbindet, hm?"

Mokuba wischte sich die Tränen weg und lächelte sanft. „Ja, das tut es. Seto... diese Kette ist so wundervoll... vielen Dank... ich liebe dich so sehr..."

Damit sah er Seto voller Zuneigung an und der 18-Jährige zog ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn abermals.

Die Bedeutung dieses Duel-Monsters ging an keinem von beiden vorbei.

Es war ein wortloses Versprechen der ewigen Treue und Liebe. Ein Sinnbild ewiger Verbundenheit der Kaiba Brüder, das sie seit ihrer Kindheit hatten und das nun durch ihre Liebe eine noch tiefgehendere Bedeutung erlangt hatte.

Sie wussten, dass es nichts und Niemanden geben würde, was sie jemals voneinander trennen können würde. Solange sie wussten, dass sie sich gegenseitig hatten, gab es nichts, was sie entzweien können würde.

Sicher, es würde nicht leicht für sie werden.

Aber sie hatten _einander_ . Und das war die beste Grundlage für eine innige Liebe, die alles überdauern würde...

Chorus (2x)

All I ever need

Hold me when I call, baby!

I wanna be the one for you...

The End -.-v Seto x Mokuba rulez!


End file.
